The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Heretofore, there is publicly known a conventional pneumatic tire having a projection formed on at least one-side groove wall of each width direction groove of a tread center part (e.g., refer to JP 2012-148678 A).
However, the above projection is only effective as anti-stone biting performance, namely the performance which can prevent pebbles and the like on a road surface from getting caught in a groove portion. When travelling on a muddy area with such tires mounted, mud and the like penetrate into the groove portion so that they may get stuck. In this case, traction performance of the tires deteriorates, or side-slipping occurs when cornering.